Malfoys Never Gape
by James'Prongslet
Summary: Drabbles in which Harry is a Slytherin and best friends with Draco. And Harry always reminded him that Malfoys never gape no matter how abnormal the situation is. (will contain DRARRY) R&R PLEASE
1. Amortentia

"It is the strongest love potion in the world. Every individual could smell their greatest desires in this potion. Like for example, for me, I could smell blank parchments, the smell of new books, and. . . . and. . . ."

Hermione Granger flushed deep red as she trailed off from her explanation. She stepped back, looked down at her feet, and clutched her textbook from embarrassment.

Just as Slughorn was about to thank Hermione, the door suddenly opened widely with a loud noise.  
When everyone became alarmed and stared at the person in the doorway, that's when Harry Potter became the center of attention.

Every girls (including Hermione) got sparkles in their eyes when they saw Harry Potter enter the room.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late proffesor," Harry said, still catching his breath.

"It's alright, Mr. Potter," he said with enthusiasm, finally meeting the great boy-who-lived. "Please take your seat now."

Harry Potter, handsome, tall, very intelligent, and you can also say that he's perfect. Also, he's the most precious snake of the house of Slytherin.

Even Hermione, who has no interest in guys at all, came to admire Harry because of his opinionated, cunning, and clever attitude.

When Harry was about to take his seat, he suddenly paused, smelling the Amortentia potion. All of them are still staring at him, and noticed him sniffing the potion.

He turned to Slughorn.

"Proffesor, why do I smell blood in this potion?"

Everyone in the room gaped at him. Even his fellow Slytherins.

He innocently shrugged and strode away and sat next to Draco Malfoy, his best friend, who was also gaping.

"Draco, dear, snap out of it. Malfoys never gape."


	2. Defining 'Kissing'

The Slytherin common room was quiet and peaceful once again. Classes ended early so the sixth years are hanging out in the common room.

And for one Harry Potter, peace is what he really wished for.

He had his nose buried into the book that he's reading, probably some documentary of something boring and so educational again, or at least that's what one Draco Malfoy thought.

And for one Draco Malfoy, peacefulness is what he hated for this day.

"Can we at least play chess?" Draco asked.

"No."

"How about exploding snap?"

"No."

"How about sneak out and practice Quidditch for a while?"

"No."

"Is there any word that you can say except 'no'?" Draco snapped, his tone quickly changing to an irritated tone.

"Umm. . . . let me see. . . . Shut up."

"Whatever, everyone knows that you're always hooked up in those stupid books anyway," Draco said, pissed off. "You never have a life. I bet that you don't even know what 'kissing' means."  
Harry snapped.

He dropped the book to the ground quietly. And, oh, Harry Potter never drops books to the ground just like that. He treats them like fragile creatures.

Draco tried his best to be still and not to run a thousand miles away from an angry Harry.

"You don't believe that I've kissed someone before?"

"I don't believe it," Draco simply said, hiding the fear in his voice.

To his great surprise, Harry pulled him by his collar and kissed him.

Kissed him.

Hard and bruisingly, straight to the lips.

He felt Harry dominating him and completely controlling the whole situation.

Oh, how much he regretted saying to Harry that he doesn't know the very meaning of kissing now that he's losing his bet.

Harry ended the kiss and left Draco wanting more.

Harry picked the book up and continued reading the documentary.

By the time Draco got out of his diziness- which by the way, took him a long time- possibly the entire Slytherin house was gaping at the two.

Draco gaped at his best friend.

"Remember, Draco. Malfoys never gape," Harry said playfully.


	3. The Use of Dark Magic

Malfoys never gape.

Draco, of course, knows that.

But the situation in front of him was abnormal right? So, it's probably allowed. He was sure that anybody else would gape when they are in his place anyway.

The supposed golden boy of the headmaster was a golden boy no more. Yes, Draco knew that, but it ran through his thoughts when Harry is in their dorm. Experimenting. Yes, that's the proper word.

"Blood of the deceiver," Harry said unconsciously as he took a needle and dug it into his finger. Blood came out and he smirked. He loved blood. The color and its beauty, how it also represents pain and destruction. He also loved those things.

Draco, however, was scarred for life. He never knew that Harry would do things such as Dark Magic. Not this cruel anyway.

"Harry?" The mentioned boy stared at him. He stared for a long time, but when Draco can't utter a single word, he continued carelessly, taking some random parts of the frog and putting it into the bowl.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Draco exclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, HARRY JAMES POTTER?"

"Oh, this?" Harry asked raising the bowl and showing the contents to Draco, which was horrifying and unpleasant. "I'm trying to torture someone."

Draco froze at the tone of his best friend. How could he say those words with so much simplicity like it's normal?

"There's this guy who accidentally poured ink into my book and I had to make sure that he experience pain worse than death," Harry continued.

Draco gaped at him.

Harry shrugged it off and continued his ritual.

"Oh, and Draco. May I remind you that Malfoys never gape."


	4. Always

A/N: **Thank you very much for following! Please review, it'll help me so much! And also, this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. :D**

The great Harry Potter, the cold, fearless, cunning, intelligent, and almost perfect Harry Potter has the most unexpected fear.

It started with their new lesson actually. Snape wanted to know if their fears changed since their third year. It was said that people's fear could change when time flies.

And so, when it's Harry's turn, they all waited. They waited for the fear of their fierce Slytherin.

First, it was his father's dead body. Second, his mother's. Third, his godfather's. Next. . . . his best friend's.

It was Draco.

Lying there. On the floor. His body, so pale, so lifeless.

Murmurs and whispers were soon heard in the room. Draco ignored them. It was Harry that he's so concerned about. He didn't even felt fear when he saw his own dead body. He felt fear for Harry.

"I'm sorry, professor," Harry suddenly said, making all of them quiet, shocked by his words. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

They were shocked. Harry was the most outstanding student in- well. . . every class. Even Granger admitted that. The silence was really deafening for Draco.

So much silence.

"That's alright, Mr. Potter," Snape -to their great surprise- said in a low voice. "Before I dismiss the class, I want everyone's essay about your fears from the last time that all of you faced a boggart. It will be passed on Monday. Class dismissed."

It was then that students rushed out of the classroom to bring the great news to everybody else. Even Snape already went out of the room, but Harry remained there, looking down at his feet, gripping his wand so tightly.

When Draco finally came to reality, he approached Harry slowly.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly. "Are you al- -"

Draco was cut off when Harry quickly turned to him and hugged him tightly like there's no tomorrow.

Draco froze.

It was the first time that he saw Harry like this. Harry was trembling so much and he could feel his own uniform getting wet from his best friend's tears.

"I don't want to lose you, Draco," Harry whispered between sobs. "Please don't leave me like everybody else did."

Harry's words crushed Draco's heart into a million pieces. Now he knew what Harry is going through and he just needed someone to be there for him.

Draco hugged him back.

"I'll always be by your side, Harry," Draco whispered into his ear. "Always."


	5. The Means of Possession

For Draco, Valentine's Day _was_ a dull, useless, and horrible day.

There's no reason at all to celebrate love. He has no love life, he has a _sex_ life.

Love has no part in his vocabulary. . . . . until Harry Potter changed all of this.

Although, when loving someone, pain is included to the whole package. It was painful for him because Harry grew up as a bitter boy and so, love also has no part in his vocabulary.

Of course Harry was just so focused on everything else that he never even noticed Draco's affection.  
This might probably be the worst day, knowing that girls will chase him all around again, Harry would have a tight schedule because of schoolwork again, probably not even noticing that it's Valentine's Day.

He mentally braced himself before entering the great hall. He grimaced at the thought of girls all around him again. He hated that very much.

"There a problem, Draco?" Harry asked him, still reading one of his boring and educational books again.

"Nothing. It's. . . . nothing," Draco mumbled. "Let's have breakfast already. I'm famished."

They sat at the Slytherin table and the first thing that Draco noticed was the annoying giggles and whispering of the girls around him. It's either his fan-girls or Harry's.

"Ok, I'll ask Draco out. You can ask Harry after me," he heard Millicent Bullstrode giggling with his friend again, Pansy Parkinson.

To his horror, Pansy and Millicent quickly approached them with smiles that would probably freak the hell out of you.

"Hi, Draco," he managed to contain himself from glaring at the girl. "I was thinking abou- - -"

"No."

He thought it was his voice. No. No it wasn't.

To his great surprise, he suddenly realized that it was Harry's voice.

"I beg your padron?" Millicent gasped.

"He's my date. He's mine, woman," Harry set his book down the table and stood up, glaring daggers at Millicent.

"Potter, he can decide who to date, I suggest you back off," oh, if only she knew what Harry does with people with that attitude towards him, she wouldn't have the nerve to make that snappy retort.

"Listen here, fat slut," Harry hissed at her. Everyone was now staring at the scandal in the great hall. "You're making the wrong move in here and I should be the one telling you to back off, or else you won't like the consequences."

Millicent glared at him before walking out of the great hall with Pansy Parkinson.

Draco gaped at him, not caring about the eyes that were set on them.

Harry gave him a flat smile before placing a chaste kiss on his best friend's forehead.

"Meet me later at Hogsmeade," Harry said before leaving a still shocked Draco Malfoy alone in the great hall.


	6. First Meeting

The first time Draco met Harry, he thought of him as beautiful. The way he holds himself was flawless. The way he captured everyone's attention just by his figures is effortless for him. One of the things that Draco cannot just let go.

If there was one thing that he is used to, it's introducing himself to other people. Being a part of the Malfoy family, you have to have the asset of being charismatic, being a charmer. But why, he asked himself, why is he so nervous right now just by approaching this raven haired boy who's name is still unknown to him.

"Hello there," he said with a strict and modest tone, offering his hand to the boy. "I'm Draco- -"

"Malfoy. . . I know," the boy cut him off. Draco gave him a puzzled look as if asking. . . "And you're about to ask me how I know your name. That's easy- - and Merlin's beard, why are you gaping? It's not normal for a Malfoy."

He flushed deep red. The fact that every first year around them is listening attentively to their conversation is one of the reasons why he should be embarrassed. "How 'bout I tell you," he told him simply. "First, it's with your composure, head held high, good posture, and the confidence, of course you are a pureblood. Second, your clothing, not really the kind of clothes that normal peasants could afford, you must belong to a powerful, well-respected, and fortunate family. Third, you really have the same hair as your father, you also managed to have some of his features. Good explanation enough for you, mate?"

Everyone was taken aback. Who is this boy? How could he be so smart? Did Rowena Ravenclaw's descendant finally found its way here in Hogwarts? And many more questions flashed through his mind.

"Harry Potter, by the way," the boy said as he shook the blonde's hand which Draco didn't noticed was hanging in the air for so long. Everyone gasped hysterically. "Happy to be in contact with you."

Draco should be the one who said Harry's last line, because really? He has no idea how happy Draco is to be his friend that day.


End file.
